


Strangely Attractive

by Settiai



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tardis_bigbang, Constructed Reality, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Infidelity, M/M, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, TARDIS Big Bang, Video, Video Format: AVI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-16
Updated: 2008-06-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Fanvid] "We're business partners, or were. That might not be a ring and a garter, but in my experience it lasts longer. Well, unless my business partner tries to kill me, but I never start it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangely Attractive

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangely Attractive](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4180) by kijikun & miriel. 



> Created as part of the first round of TARDIS Big Bang, to go along with the story [Strangely Attractive](http://www.tardisbigbang.com/Round1/10_strangely_attractive.php). I hadn't vidded in almost four years when this vidlet was made; sadly, I feel that it shows.

**Title:** Strangely Attractive  
**Music:** "Drive," by Apocalyptica  
**Source:** Torchwood  
**Characters/Pairing:** Gwen Cooper/John Hart, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/John Hart  
**Duration/Format:** 2:38, (Xvid, Stream)  
**Summary:** "We're business partners, or were. That might not be a ring and a garter, but in my experience it lasts longer. Well, unless my business partner tries to kill me, but I never start it."

**Links:** [20.9MB Xvid (right-click to download)](http://www.tardisbigbang.com/Round1/10_strangely_attractive/strangely_vid.avi) | [Streaming @ Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bjJb5T_7QuE)


End file.
